Mutants and Darkness
Haru and Yuno were calmly walking towards Konoha. Yuno was wearing a basic black shirt and a white skirt that went down to her knees, while Haru was wearing a skeletal mask, he also wears a black cloak that reaches his ankles. The hood of the cloak is usually up so that people can't see his hair. For pants, he wears plain long black pants, and for a shirt he wears a long sleeve black shirt. Hikari has bandages that go from his elbows to the tip of his finger tips. "Nīsan! Are we there yet. We've been walking for hours. My legs and feet hurt." Yuno said in a whiny voice. It was obvious by how she was speaking, that Yuno was in her childish state. Haru glanced at his annoying sister before replying "How many times do I have to tell you! We will get their when we get there." Yuno let out an exhausted sigh before she looked back at the ground. Niyya was walking from Konaha, having just visited her parents. She looked ahead as saw a man and a young girl. "Hmm... She looks almost like a smaller me..." though Niyya as looked at she from a distance. "Hmmm....." Niyya added as she looked at the man walking with the girl. "I wonder if they are from this region?" she said to herself as she put her hands on the back of her head as she strolled along, her signature pink hair fluttering in the wind along with her white cloak-like styled dress, a gift from her father. Yuno heard footsteps approaching and when she looked up she saw a girl approaching, she was just about to run towards the girl when Haru grabbed her collar, which not only choked her for a little while, but it also held her back. "Yuno..." Haru said in a warning tone of voice. Haru looked up at the who was approaching them, as Yuno was desperately pull away her brothers hand to try and get him to let go of her. When Haru was close enough to talk to the girl, Yuno was still trying to pull Haru's hand. Niyya stopped sudenly, putting her hand to her mouth in curiosity. "I wonder why she was running towards me... and also why that strange man is holding her back so suddenly..." Niyya thought while puzzled at the situation. "Hello! I'm Niyya... Umm.. What's your name?" Niyya said as she attempted to speak to the individuals. Yuno stopped struggling for a bit and looked at Niyya. "My name's Yuno! Nice to meet you!" Yuno said childishly as she waved her hands up and down wildly. The way Yuno was acting it wouldn't be a surprised if someone assumed that this girl had just drank a gallon of caffeine. Haru let go of Yuno's collar. Unlike his sister, he wasn't as charismatic or welcoming. Luckily, Yang had the upper hand today so Haru won't fight the girl. However he won't try and become great friends either. "Haru." Haru said simply. "Hey, do you have food, I'm hungry?!" Yuno asked without a hint of shyness. "Yes" said Niyya as she took her bag off her back and opened it up, revealing a lunch box. Inside the lunch box was several triangular rice balls along with sushi. "You're welcome to it!" said Niyya, surprised at the girls energetic enthusiasm. Niyya smiled, handing the open box to the girl. "Thank you!" Yuno said as she took a rice ball and began eating it. Haru looked at Yuno eat for awhile before he turned his attention back to Niyya and said: "Judging from the way you came your from Konoha. Am I right?" Haru's hand's were still hidden under his cloak and the cloak didn't rustle or move, meaning that his arms were staying still. Niyya smiled slightly as he looked at Yuno. "Well... not exactly. I was coming from my grandparents home. I live in Yoshigakure, which happens to be very far from here" Niyya Responded as she continued to watch Yuno delight in the food she'd given her. "Which is more of a home to you?" Yuno asked with a mouthful of food. Yuno and Haru haven't had a home for a long time and they have almost forgotten what it feels like to be home. For the past several years Haru has acted more like a father to Yuno then a brother as they traveled around. "Well... to be honest... Neither..." said Niyya as she held her head down slightly. "My original home village, Rasengakure... was... it was destoryed..." said Niyya as she started to get slightly emotional. "Did you cook this, this is great." Yuno said to change the subject. For once Yuno's hyperactivity was useful, Yuno can't sit still or stay on a subject to long. At least not this Yuno. Yuno picked up another rice ball and ball and began to eat it. Yes, I did" replied Niyya. "You do seem to very much like my cooking" she added. "So... Is this your sister?" Niyya asked Haru. "Yes she is." Haru answered. Haru and Yuno don't have much in common. Haru likes to remain a mystery and much of his actions and decisions don't make sense. While two of Yuno's personalities practically wear their heart on their sleeves. "Do you have any siblings?" Haru asked. "No, I don't." replied Niyya. "I don't really know what it's like to have siblings, but the closest I have to one is my friend Natsumi." she added with a smile. "Does she live in Konoha?" asked Haru as Yuno finished eating the second rice ball. After eating it she stood up and and looked at Niyya as she waited for her answer. "No, she lives in the Land of Rain." responded Niyya, smiling. Yuno picked up the lunch box and handed back to Niyya. "Thanks for the food." Yuno said with a friendly smile. Yuno looked at Niyya with interest. As she was doing that, Haru glanced at her and sighed. He knew that look of hers, it mean't either she was about to change or personality who she wants to fight. Hopefully it's the latter, Haru wasn't in the mood for restraining a psychopath. Niyya looked at the girls new expression. "What's the matter Yuno?" Niyya asked. "If your from Konoha you must be a strong shinobi, right?" Yuno asked with a smile. "I was just thinking, if your not in a rush we can have a friendly spar." Yuno suggested as her invisible arms branched out from her back. "Sure!" Niyya replied. Yuno smiled as she got into a crimson lotus stance, which consisted of her whole body being relaxed yet prepared for anything. Haru turned around and walked a few feet away before sitting down and leaning against a tree. "Whenever your ready." Yuno said childishly. Despite Yuno's childish nature, she is actually an experienced fight who has fought a lot of different kinds of enemies. Niyya did a backflip to make distance between her and her opponent before taking a stance. "I'm ready" Niyya said confidently. Yuno took a deep breath then let it out before she dashed at Niyya with incredible speed, she reached Niyya only a second. She then tried to punch Niyya two times in the chest. Her movements were erratic, didn't have any second thought behind them, and as such they were most likely to be unpredictable for a non-sharingan user. Niyya's Noryokugan allowed he to track Yuno's immense speed, thought she wasn't fast enough to dodge. Niyya slide back about ten feet while gathering chakra in her mouth. "Fire Release: Hyper-sonic Phoenix Flower!" echoed throughout the forest as tiny fire spheres exited her mouth at several times the speed of sound, rapidly growing in size as they approached her enemy. Yuno didn't have time to dodge nor did she have to, she used her invisible wall in front of her. To on lookers it would look like the flames were hitting a force field. Despite this, she still felt some of the heat that came from the jutsu. She then ran toward her opponent, but this time instead of punching using her right or left hand. She punched using one of her invisible hands with 40 pounds of force. The force of Yuno's punch penetrated Niyyas chest, causing blood to spew from her mouth. Looking at the now blood coated invisible force, Niyya was in serious shock of what she just experienced and witnessed. Yuno smiled and said childishly. "I was right about you. You are good, usually my opponents would pass out after that attack." Because her invisible arms touched Niyya they could now be seen, but it is kind of hard to see. After speaking, Yuno performed a side kick aiming at Niyya's chest with 10 pounds of force. Niyya flew off the tentacle and into several trees. Despite the hole in her chest, she still stood up. The hole in her chest suddenly healed almost instantly, vanishing away as if it was never there. "There's a reason why they call me the Immortal Konoichi..." said Niyya as she gathered a very large sum of EMS chakra throughout her body. Yuno watched watched with interest, it was the first time in her life that she fought a strong enemy. Maybe Niyya would actually be able to touch her. That thought made Yuno smile and it took a lot of effort to suppress her psychopathic self. The only thing that showed she was suppressing it was the slight twitch of her right hand and a movement that only Haru knew what the twitch meant. Haru knew, if Yuno was pushed or her excitement about the fight grew she would give in to her psychopathic self. Despite the inner battle within Yuno, she calmly got back into her crimson lotus stance and awaited the incoming attack. Opening her mouth, Niyya unleashed a massive gamma ray burst, unleashing blinding light, with such speed, heat and radiation that it was lethal. Niyya's instincts took over as she unleashed the attack. Yuno tried to dodge the attack but she was hit in the arm, this resulted in her stumbling back a couple of feet. After she stopped stumbling, Yuno looked at her opponent and exuded a massive amount of killing intent from her body that would hopefully paralyze Niyya with fear. As she was doing that the number of inivisible arms doubled in number so that there were 8 invisible arms. Niyya's chakra began condensing all around her body as her chakra was growing increasingly potent. Haru sighed as he watched the fight. Haru was a better fighter then his younger sister and that was shown by his relaxed posture despite the fight intensifying. Haru could get out of harms way in a split second so why would he be scared. Meanwhile, Yuno was smiled a sadistic smile before she charged at Niyya. When she was close enough to strike she aimed a powerful palm thrust that was aimed at Niyya's chest. This strike didn't have any second thoughts behind it, yet it was obvious that the strike wasn't mean't to kill her sparing partner. That was the only sign that Yuno was still under control. Suddenly, all of Niyyas potent chakra was released in an instant. Causing a massive explosion that would also affect her as well, completely engulfing in massive forest they were in. One second Haru was sitting down calmly and then almost instantaneously he was in front of Yuno, with a 3 foot 9 inch sword in his right hand and he pushed Yuno out of the way with his left hand. The sword was absorbed enough of the chakra that Haru didn't sustain life threatening damage. Niyya was on one knee, breathing heavily, from most of her unstable chakra being release at one time. "Curse my naturally unstable chakra..." I would of normally vented it into the atmosphere, but i don't know what happened this time..." she thought as she continued breathing hard. Niyya felt herself feeling odd as her body needed to restore its chakra levels. Suddenly, natural energy began converging on Niyya, as if on instinct without Niyya willing it to do so. Haru let out a small sigh relief as he lowered his sword arm. Despite the speed in which Haru just moved he wasn't out of breath at all, in fact he didn't look at least slightly tired. Yuno looked at Niyya and asked: “What was that? Chakra?" "Yes..." responded the Niyya as she took took in the natural energy. "Sometimes my chakra gets unstable and it can release itself from my body, regardless of what I do to prevent it..." she added as she picked herself up. "I've always been like this..." she said as she looked at the Yuno and Haru. Haru let out a small sigh relief as he lowered his sword arm and hid his sword in his dark cloak. He then looked at Niyya and asked: “How much chakra do you have?" "I have a very large amount left, though I vented off about half of it along with the excess chakra in the blast..." Niyya replied as she could feel her the natural energy within her body being converted into her own chakra. A thought hit Yuno and she gave her brother a knowing look. Her brother nodded as he searched for a object in his cloak with his left hand. A couple of seconds passed and he took out a collar that looked like it was for dogs. "Try this, it might help you control your chakra." Haru said. Niyya grabbed the tool and put it on her arm. In seconds, she could feel her chakra being controlled much better. "Thanks!" said Niyya as she smiled at the man before her. "That collar is one of the best chakra controlling tools. Do you want to test it out in a fight against me?" Haru asked. It was obvious by the way he stood that Haru was stronger then his sister and he isn't as sadistic... usually. "Sure!" Niyya said as she gather up the remaining chakra, quickly adding it to her own. "Let's do this!" she said with confidence. Haru jumped back a couple of feet to give himself some room and lifted the point of his sword, so that it was diagonal to the sky. "I'm ready." Haru said. Yuno stood up and walked a couple of feet to the right so that she was out of the way. Niyya could he the man holding the sword and was unsure of what he might do next, so she condensed her chakra around her, forming a highly durable armor that would protect her from cutting power of the blade, though blunt force could still reach through it if enough was applied. Without any clue that he was going to charge, The God of Kenjutsu went from standing still to running 20 mph very quickly. He ran toward his sparing partner and when he reached he swung his sword toward Niyya's mid section with the flat of the blade. The speed of the strike was 10 mph and it was strong enough to crush a rock. Niyya condensed her chakra on the path of the sword and blocked the attack. She then moved in for a chakra enhanced punch towards Haru's chest. Haru used circular footwork to not only dodge the attack but he also used it to quickly position himself behind his opponent. Once he was behind his opponent he aimed a powerful front kick at the opponent's back. If the kick connected it would propel his opponent forward. Niyya missed the punch and was kicked forward. She used the momentum of her opponents kick to preform a front flip kick, sending a wave of chakra at her oppoenent. When Haru was hit by the wave of chakra he was pushed back a couple of inches. As soon as he stopped moving backwards he ran toward his opponent, when Haru was a four feet from his opponent he lowered his center of gravity in such a way that it looked as if he tripped. As soon as his face was an inch from the ground he took a big step forward with his back leg while simultaneously slashing upwards with his sword. The quick step caused Haru's center of gravity to rise quickly and this caused the speed of the attack to increase to the point that it could barely be seen by a normal shinobi. Niyya used her Noryokugan to track the movements of the shinobi, while using her acute chakra control to form a protective layer of highly dense chakra, attempting to block the oncoming attack. When Haru's sword touched the dense chakra it immediately absorbed the chakra and continued it's path toward Niyya's chest. Haru would then turn that dense chakra to turn it into a blade like shape around Haru's sword. This causes the attack's cutting power to increase dramatically. At this point the blade was a centimeter away and it would be extremely difficult to dodge. Niyya was caught completely off gaurd, seeing her chakra being absorbed by the sword in minute detail. She knew she couldn't block the attack, so instead, she maneuvered her body to take the impact with the least damage possible. As soon as he saw that his attack hit the opponent he used his incredible speed to appear behind Niyya almost instantaneously. When he appeared behind his opponent his eyes were glowing a bit brighter then usual. Haru used Shape Transformation to cause the chakra to form a spiral pattern around his blade. Haru would then attempt to stab his opponent from behind while simultaneously releasing all of the chakra at once. If successful it would cause a lot of damage and the opponent would be propelled backwards. While he was attacking he reached under his cloak with his left hand and brought out a black cylinder object. Niyya was caught off guard by the shinobi's attack, pushing her back about 8 feet. Haru remembers a spot that was 4 feet in front of where Niyya's propelled body was with Yin Chakra and uses Yang Chakra to teleport himself to that spot instantaneously. When he arrived at that spot he immediately dropped the cylinder object and smiled to himself as he raised his left arm quickly. When his hand was at chest height, he expels a lot of chakra in the for of a powerful gust strong enough to push Niyya a great distance away if it was able to hit her. Niyya was propelled by the mans attack, being lifted from the ground with great force and speed. Instead of attacking again, Haru stayed put bent his legs and pressed a twice red button on the Raitoejji. This caused a 4 foot long blade made of pure natural energy to appear out of the handle.